Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, table computers, media players, and the like, have become quite popular. Many users carry a device almost everywhere they go and use their devices for a variety of purposes, including making and receiving phone calls, sending and receiving text messages and emails, navigation (e.g., using maps and/or a GPS receiver), purchasing items in a store (e.g., using contactless payment systems), and/or accessing the Internet (e.g., to look up information).
A user's mobile device may not always be readily accessible. For instance, when a mobile device receives a phone call, the device may be in a user's bag or pocket, and the user may be walking, driving, carrying something, or involved in other activity that can make it inconvenient or impossible for the user to reach into the bag or pocket to find the device.
A wearable device can assist with accessibility of information from the mobile device. In some examples, the user's movements can lead to frequent changes in the configuration and/or orientation of the wearable device relative to the user's wrist. In some instances, measurements regarding the user's mobility and functions can be skewed.